1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric contact device for protective gas bag installations in automotive vehicles. The device has a contact located on the hub or steering spindle which rotates with the hub of the steering wheel and a fixedly mounted counter contact path concentrically surrounding the steering spindle where the contact is held by the force of a spring in a constant sliding contact on the counter contact path.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known sliding contacts, the contact located on the rotating part such as the steering spindle or the hub of the steering wheel, consists of a slip ring. The portion mounted on the stationary part such as on a contact housing is one or more contact springs or brushes formed by a bundle of metal wires. These spring contacts have the significant disadvantage that in the case of extreme decelerations, for example in an accident, they can lift off the counter contact path, thereby interrupting the current, so that the protective gas bag impact device is inactive at the decisive moment. Additionally, brush contacts tend to wear excessively, invoking the risk of malfunctions because of the variation of the contact pressure.